Mi Entrevista a Harry Potter
by Sashka
Summary: Último momento!!!!!! Entrevista a Harry Potter. Su vida antes de entrar a Hogwarts según él mismo.


Entrevista a Harry Potter  
  
Capítulos: 1/1  
  
Autor: Sashka.  
  
E-mail: vanesa_crazy@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Por supuesto reconozco que nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y muchos de los chistes fueron adaptados del libro Diez Años con Mafalda, esta ultima es creación de Quino. Yo solamente adapte los chistes para mi fanfic.  
  
Resumen: Último momento!!!!!! Entrevista a Harry Potter. Su vida antes de entrar a Hogwarts según él mismo. Lectora beta: Paola (elijah@elijahjwood.zzn.com)  
  
En un aula de Hogwarts sentado en banco cerca de la ventana estaba un muchacho de negra cabellera y peinado rebelde, con cara de agobio, dado que era un hermoso día de primavera y lo único que quería era estar con sus compañeros disfrutando el día libre. Sin embargo se encontraba en ese lugar apunto de contestar las preguntas de lo prometía ser una aburrida entrevista. Como quería que todo terminara pronto decidió que le daría a la nerviosa mujer una patética historia de dolor y sufrimiento, después de todo eso era lo que buscaban los periodistas ¿o no?.  
  
Frente al joven se encontraba una mujer de unos 25 años, muy emocionada por hacer su primer entrevista nada más y nada menos que al famoso Harry Potter. Terminó de acomodar sus cosas y se dispuso a empezar su entrevista ya que el director del colegio le había dado un muy reducido tiempo para su entrevista y como había decidido que esta seria una entrevista de lo más entretenida para la nueva sección del diario El Profeta dedicada a brujas y magos jóvenes, había preparando preguntas, que según su opinión, darían resultados joviales y entretenidos.  
  
Nombre?  
  
Harry Potter.-dijo el joven sin mucho entusiasmo.  
  
¿Bueno a que se debe este clima de reunión de directorio? ¿No te gustan las entrevistas, verdad?- adivino la mujer- Trata de contestar con algo más de entusiasmo para poder terminar esto antes. ¿Edad?  
  
La mía? Nací hace 15 años, un 31 de julio  
  
Ohh y como fue, en su casa aquel acontecimiento?  
  
La verdad no se mucho sobre mi vida antes de cumplir un año, ya sabe como murieron mis padres cuando tenia solo un año..., en realidad desde que tengo memoria viví asediado por la muerte, agobiado por el luto. Muy feo.  
  
Más que feo...-esta entrevista se estaba yendo justo para el lado que no quería tomar de la vida de Harry Potter al caño con sus preguntas con resultados entretenidos si seguía con este tipo de respuestas solo conseguiría una entrevista digna de Rita Skiter- dígame ¿cómo eras cuando eras niño antes de entrar a Hogwarts y conocer a tus actuales amigos?  
  
Yo era un chico muy solitario. Salía poco, no tenia amigos, mi única salida era el estudio pero no me llevaba muy bien con mis profesores y compañeros.  
  
Oh ¿qué te gustaba hacer entonces? ¿qué te interesaba?  
  
Bueno más que nada inventaba amigos imaginarios con quienes jugar en mi "habitación" si no me la pasaba imaginado como seria mi vida en otras circunstancias.  
  
Oh Y dime ¿como eras en la escuela más allá de las dificultades?.  
  
Pues bien, siempre hubo roces con mis compañeros y profesores por pensaban que era un poco "raro"  
  
¿Roces? ¿por que?.  
  
Por ejemplo uno de los primeros roces fue una vez en la que yo estaba en primer grado una compañerita mía estaba llorando muy fuerte y la profesora le decía huyyyyyyyyy mira al nene es como vos y no llora. Que vergüenza como te mira el nene. Va a pensar que sos una llorona ¿no es cierto nene? -NO!!! Por suerte el nene tiene conciencia gremial- Le conteste yo. Desde entonces la profesora me miro raro.  
  
Ja ja ja eras bastante adelantado para tu edad.  
  
No la verdad que no, hacia lo que los otros chicos, por ejemplo para esa época solía jugar a tocar el timbre de las casas y salir corriendo pero deje de hacerlo cuando entre en el colegio.  
  
¿Te agarraron con las manos en la masa?  
  
No es que ya no sabia si lo hacia de autentico travieso o estúpido costumbrista.  
  
Ja ja ja pero decías que no tenias amiguitos ¿no es verdad que tienes un primo de tu misma edad?  
  
Si pero la verdad es que no somos muy cercanos, por no decir nada. Por que siempre hubo una especie de rivalidad entre nosotros.  
  
¿Por el cariño de tus tíos?  
  
No, nada que ver es que el siempre lo tuvo todo y yo nada. Él necesitaba de alguien a quien molestar para levantar su autoestima y yo estaba disponible a toda hora en todo momento, después de todo vivo en su casa y jamás dejo de recordármelo.  
  
Oh... pero ¿tus tíos no tenían en cuenta el comportamiento de su hijo?.  
  
Oh, por supuesto que no, el siempre fue un niñito mimado, siempre tuvo lo que quiso y no dudaba en jactarse de ello, por ejemplo una de las primeras veces que tuve conciencia de este desequilibrio de "cariño" fue cuando tenia dos años y a mi primo le regalaron su primer triciclo y a mi un par de medias y por supuesto mi primo utilizo su nueva adquisición para torturarme. Entro en el cuarto donde estaba yo jugando con unos soldaditos viejos, que él había abandonado, andando a toda velocidad, mientras gritaba: llegaron los reyes, llegaron los reyes y me atropelló. La revolución francesa fue un poroto a comparación de lo que pensé en ese momento de la monarquía. Ja ja ja ¿y la relación con tus tíos?  
  
Bueno tampoco era muy buena e incluso empeoró con los años, pero por ese entonces solo teníamos pequeños roces por mis supuestas impertinencias.  
  
¿Supuestas?  
  
Si bueno estaba, lo que sucedía en la calle, una ves me llevaron con ellos porque la señora que me cuidaba no podía ese día y un señor que trabajaba con mi tío me miro y me dijo -Que lindo nene ¿y vas al colegio? A lo que yo le contesté - si claro ¿y usted paga sus impuestos? después de todo el empezó a hablar de obligaciones, no?. Cosas por el estilo. Y también lo que sucedía en casa, hubo una vez en que mi primo le preguntó a mi tío que diferencia había entre decir papá y decir padre y mi tío le dijo que decir papá era más familiar y decir padre era más respetuoso y yo que estaba cerca les dije algo como "ósea que jamás podrás decirle padre" recuerdo que me ganaba buenos castigos por mis comentarios.  
  
¿Y con tu tía?  
  
Bueno era básicamente la misma cosa, salvo que mi tía estaba todo el día pendiente de su pichón de cerdo, así que yo estaba en un segundo plano y no me prestaba tanta atención pero hubo casos por ejemplo una vez me mando a comprar fideos y me daba consejos como fíjate bien que sean semolados y ni muy gruesos, ni muy finos, tampoco muy amarillos por que entonces tienen mucho colorante y si son muy blancuzcos es porque tienen poco huevo. Y yo le pregunte que si me iba a dar una beca para estudiar fideologia.  
  
Pero entonces tenias terribles relaciones con toda tu familia-exclamo alarmada la profesional-.  
  
Bueno, no es tampoco que yo buscara su aprobación dado que siempre pensé que eran unos buenos para nada y nunca me alegró nada vivir con ellos, por lo menos se que el sentimiento es mutuo, ellos no me soportan a mi ya que son los más grandes muggles que hay sobre la tierra y su comportamiento frente a la magia es muy medieval.  
  
Oh -para este punto la periodista se sentía en una encrucijada y realmente no sabia que contestar. Realmente se habían ido al caño sus preguntas pre-fabricadas, eran para un ambiente menos hostil,- bueno ahora cuéntame sobre tus experiencias en Hogwarts como te llevas con tus profesores.  
  
Bueno aquí por supuesto me siento como en casa salvo pequeñas excepciones.  
  
¿Como cuáles?  
  
Bueno por ejemplo el otro día le pregunté a la profesora McGonagall si en sus tiempos se vivía mejor que ahora y el me contesto bueno...no vivíamos bajo la amenaza de Voldemort y no habían tantos líos raciales, ni tanta subversión ¿qué queres que te diga?. Y la verdad lo que yo quería que me dijera era que estos todavía son sus días...  
  
Ja ja ja la verdad es que tu también te buscas las represarías.  
  
Bueno no es que las busque si no que ellas me encuentran.  
  
¿Y como están tus notas? ¿van mejorando o van declinando?  
  
Bueno depende la materia. En pociones tengo una especie de simpatía comercial.  
  
¿simpatía comercial' ¿qué quiere decir?  
  
Que mientras más me conoce, más descuento me hace. En mi opinión se deberían anular las pruebas sorpresas. Digo no para evitar un inútil derramamiento de ceros. En ese momento entró el director del colegio dando por terminada la entrevista. La mujer vio como el muchacho miraba aliviado al profesor y se despidió para irse con sus compañeros. Espero que halla conseguido su entrevista,-le dijo el viejo a la joven.  
  
Oh si muchas gracias por permitirme abusar de su hospitalidad ahora debo irme debo preparar mi columna para el periódico. -se despidió la muchacha contenta de por lo menos haber conseguido una entrevista con "el niño que vivió" para su primer articulo.  
  
Fruta, verdura, etc r/r 


End file.
